


The Advisor's Revenge

by Mars_McKie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Humiliation, Medieval Festival, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Tickling, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Revenge, Revenge times two, Stocks, Tickling, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: At a Medieval Festival, Noct's antics cause Ignis to take action to punish him.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day in Duscae so the party of four left their jackets at the Regalia as they set out to explore the Medieval Festival that had taken over the Wiz Chocobo Post. Canvas tents had popped up every few metres with displays of ancient artefacts, vendors selling olden-style meats and bread, while re-enactors gave demonstrations of crafts and sword fighting.

“Look over here!” Prompto squealed, grabbing Noct’s arm and dragging him over to where a baby chocobo petting zoo had been set up, families with younger kids already crowding the birds and tempting them with gysahl greens. The pair of them cooed over the chicks and Prompto snapped some pictures of them hugging the balls of fluff.

Gladio was more impressed by the full sized versions, dragging the other three towards the chocobo races where Noct thrashed them all. Wiz handed Noct his winner’s medal and he puffed out his chest with pride.

“Lemme get this shot!” Prompto said. Noct posed next to his trusty chocobo as Prompto leapt to find a good position to take the photo from.

“You’ll have to move back, Prompto, otherwise his head won’t fit in the frame,” Ignis smirked. Gladio laughed loudly and Noct frowned at them as the shutter clicked.

“Ha! Your face, Noct!” Prompto grinned, checking the picture.

“You’re all jealous cause I’m the best at chocobos!” Noct countered. He dragged them back down the hill to where the tents were clustered and the smell of the hog roast floated towards them tantalisingly on the air. After they paid for their burgers they sat down to eat and Noct noticed Ignis writing in his little recipe book. He hadn’t forgotten Ignis’s jibe about him being big-headed. As they continued around the festival Noct cast his eye around for a way to get back at his advisor and he saw something that fit the bill perfectly-

A pillory stocks had been erected so people could pose for photos with their head and wrists bound, including a choice of slates on string that their friends or family could hang around their neck with made up punishments written on them, and a bucket of water and sponges a few metres away to throw at the ‘punished’. The chances of persuading Ignis into the stocks were slim, but Noct looked on the wet sponges with mischief brewing in his eyes.

With a quick glance, Noct saw that Ignis, Gladio and Prompto were distracted looking at a table of old manacles and thumbscrews. When the previous family moved away from the stocks Noct quickly bent down and infused the water with a touch of ice magic, just enough to turn the water chilly. He scooped up a sponge, took aim, shouted “Ignis!” and threw.

Ignis turned at his name, just in time for the sponge to hit him straight in the face. He staggered backwards, spluttering, as the cold water exploded over his face and into his hair and shirt.

Prompto and Gladio both laughed in shock and Noct doubled over with laughter as Ignis composed himself and wiped his glasses on the hem of his shirt with as much dignity as he could muster.

“It’s not that funny,” he glared, though his previously neatly styled pompadour was now plastered to his forehead.

“That was hilarious!” Noct wheezed, gasping for breath. Ignis pushed the wet hair away from his eyes to replace his glasses, before scooping up the fallen sponge, tossing it back into the water bucket, and grabbing Noct by the scruff of his t-shirt.

“Hey, wha-”

“Gladio, the stocks, if you’d be so kind,” Ignis said, steering Noct around to face the wooden frame.

“With pleasure,” said Gladio, grinning as he moved to swing open the top board on its hinges.

“Come on, it was just a bit of water!” Noct complained, even as Ignis directed Noct’s head into the larger middle hole.

“If you can’t do the time, don’t do the crime,” Prompto said, wagging his finger at his friend. Ignis and Gladio set Noct’s wrists into the two smaller holes either side of his head, Gladio swung the top board down and slid the pin in place. Noct was trapped.

Noct tested his restraints; the holes were lined with leather for comfort, but while he could wriggle his wrists around he couldn’t pull them free. He glared up at his captors and felt his face flush in embarrassment.

“Warp away and you’ll be eating veggies for a month,” Ignis informed him.

“And doing early morning training for a month,” Gladio added from his other side.

“Without _King’s Knight_ for a month!” Prompto chipped in.

“Why are you taking their side?” Noct cried indignantly. Prompto simply smiled and shrugged in response.

“Here- this one’s perfect,” said Gladio, writing something on a slate board and hanging it around Noct’s neck.

“Yes, very appropriate,” Ignis agreed.

Noct couldn’t lower his head enough to see what was written on the board. “I demand to know what I’m being accused of!”

“Consider this as justice for your actions against me today, and for all of the times that you have slept in and every plate of vegetables that you have left untouched,” Ignis glowered down at him, water still dripping down his chin. Already Noct could feel the slight strain in his muscles from the hunched position and hoped they weren’t planning on leaving him there for an extended length of time.

“Smile for the chocobo!” Prompto called.

“I don’t want any photos of this!” Noct yelled, even as Prompto circled for the best angle and Gladio backed away out of the line of fire.

“Snap away, Prompto. I’m going to enjoy this,” Ignis smirked, rolling up his shirt sleeves and walking the distance over to the bucket. He scooped a sponge into his gloved hand and threw it skilfully at the incarcerated Prince.

Noct cursed Ignis’s pinpoint accuracy as the wet sponge hit him direct on the nose, then cursed even more his own choice to chill the water as it splashed over him. He was soon being pelted thick and fast, flinching as each sponge hit its mark with a wet splat.

“Come on, Iggy!” _Splat!_ “Ignis!” _Splat!_ “I promise I’ll pay you!” _Splat!_ “You can have time off if you want!” _Splat!_ “Bleugh! I know _I_ won’t want to see you after this!”

The last comment earned him a sponge to the groin, and Noct balked as the water seeped through to his underwear and he knew that he would look like he had wet himself for the rest of the afternoon. The sponges didn’t exactly hurt, the only damage they did were to his pride.

A small crowd was gathering to witness Noct’s torment and Ignis did look as though he was thoroughly enjoying his revenge, his smile alight with malicious delight. When he reached the last sponge in the bucket, Ignis walked the short distance over to Noct in the stocks and rung the sponge out over his head so that the cold water ran down his neck and back.

“Argh! That was unnecessary!” Noct yelled, shaking his head to rid himself of some of the water, though he was still soaked through.

“What’s this nonsense about giving me time off? You’d never survive without me,” Ignis said, not without a touch of fondness in his voice.

“Yeah, yeah, just get me out of this thing,” Noct groaned.

“What do you think, Gladio?” said Ignis. “Has he been punished enough?”

“Hmm... one sec...” Gladio grinned, slipping behind the stocks and out of Noct’s line of sight.

“Hey, what are you doing back- _ahhh!_ ” Noct shrieked as Gladio dug his fingers into the Prince’s ribs through his soggy t-shirt and started to tickle him. “That’s not fair!”

If his face was red before, it now burned in humiliation as Ignis joined Gladio in pinching Noct’s sides. Noct laughed and kicked his feet out at his torturers to little effect. The snapping of a camera drew his attention back to the interested crowd.

“Prom, bro - _ack!_ \- help me!” Noct begged, tears streaming down his face and mixing with the water.

“Ha! No way, this is too good!” Prompto smiled from behind his camera. Noct yelped and jumped as they found a particularly ticklish spot and his neck rubbed against the top wooden board.

“Please! This is hurting my back!” Noct managed to splutter weakly.

“Let him out, Gladio, he’s learned his lesson,” Ignis said, and Noct instantly felt the hands subside. Noct bowed his head in defeat as Gladio removed the pin and swung the wooden board free. The small crowd that had gathered applauded at the end of a show and dispersed; he wondered how many of them realised they had just seen the Crown Prince of Insomnia put in the stocks, pelted with wet sponges and tickled for all to see. Noct pushed himself away from the stocks and pulled the sign from his neck to see the crime written in Gladio’s hand, ‘ _Naughty and Lazy_ ’.

“I can never become King - you’ve humiliated me! I will need to find the deepest tomb and bury myself there!” Noct said, rubbing the back of his neck. At least his comrades had the decency to look apologetic.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Princess,” Gladio teased, wriggling his fingers. Noct jumped out of reach and almost into Prompto.

“Wait till you see the pictures, these are priceless!” Prompto grinned his cheesy smile. Noct grabbed him by the arms and rubbed his wet hair on the front of Prompto’s t-shirt in retaliation for not coming to his rescue. “Hey! Get off! You’re making me wet!”

“Let’s get back to the Regalia; we can change into some dry clothes there,” Ignis said, his motherly manner quickly returning.

“You are not getting time off and I’m sure as hell not paying you now!” Noct stated, pointing a finger at Ignis, who simply smirked in response.

“No change there. Though next time you refuse to get out of bed or eat your vegetables, we’ll know where to bring you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ultimatechimera9 who requested a follow-up of Noct getting his revenge ;) Ask and you shall receive... maybe... eventually... (looks at my other unfinished fics)

Deep underneath the Citadel in Insomnia, Noct’s sadistic chuckle echoed around the stone walls of the dungeon. His adversaries, his royal advisor and shield, those traitors who had humiliated him in front of his subjects, Ignis and Gladio were now before him to be punished for their actions against the Crown Prince.

Noct circled around them like an animal stalking its prey, commanding an authority over them that even he didn’t realise he possessed. Ignis and Gladio were trapped side-by-side, forced into a kneeling position with their head and wrists locked in pillory stocks, a stiff prayer cushion apiece to kneel on being their only comfort, and their ankles bound behind them in another pair of stocks, their bare feet exposed.

Ignis looked up at him, annoyed, but also with a trace of a blush across his face at the predicament he found himself in. Gladio, on the other hand, looked up at Noct defiantly.

The Prince would soon put them in their place.

“Gentlemen,” Noct began, his voice level and fair. “You are brought here today accused of the crime of publicly humiliating a royal prince to whom you swore an oath to protect. How do you plead?”

“Noct, this is ridiculous!” Ignis flared, his hands balled into fists.

“Let him have his fun,” Gladio murmured with a smile, a clear challenge to Noct.

“You see this as a game,” Noct pouted, setting his hands on his hips. “This is no laughing matter; we’ll see if you’re smiling this much after you’ve received your punishment.”

A worried whimper behind him drew Noct’s attention and he turned to see his best friend Prompto bound in shackles with his wrists above his head.

“Don’t worry, Prommy,” said Noct as he moved towards him. “Your part at the Medieval Festival was only passive so you won’t face the same sentence as these traitors.”

“Thank you, Noct, ol’ buddy ol’ pal-” Prompto gushed, but Noct cut him off.

“However, you still played a part, and I know you kept those photos even though I told you not to,” Noct continued. “So I think it’s fair that you should receive some punishment, if only a little...”

From his pocket, Noct drew out a pointed yellow feather. Prompto balked and tried to move away but he was trapped up against the wall. Noct advanced and the feather danced over Prompto’s bare pits. The gunner quickly fell to pieces and his shrieks of laughter bounced off of the stone walls.

“Noooo, Noct, come on! _Eep!_ You know chocobo feathers make me pee myself!” Prompto managed to protest around his laughter.

Noct switched sides with the feather and scribbled his fingers across Prompto’s stomach, teasing “Coochy coochy coo!”

Tears fell from Prompto’s eyes and Noct kept the tickling up for several seconds longer, stopping just short of Prompto actually wetting himself.

“There, that wasn’t so bad,” said Noct, discarding the feather. Prompto bit his lip and held in another whimper. “And now you get to stand back and relax while Ignis and Gladio get what's coming to _them_.”

Noct turned again to face the pair in the stocks. Each looked unsettled by Noct’s treatment of Prompto and they shifted uncomfortably as Noct crossed behind Gladio. Of course, such was the nature of the wooden boards that neither could see behind them to see what Noct was up to, so they couldn’t clock Noct quietly slip from Gladio’s side to behind Ignis instead. The first inkling they got was when Noct dug his fingers into Ignis’s ribs through his shirt.

The advisor had been tensed for so long that he instantly burst into frantic giggles at the Prince’s sudden touch. Noct remembered the malicious look on Ignis’s face as he had been pelted with the wet sponges and his hands sought out the most ticklish spots which made Ignis’s whole body twitch until he was reduced to a giggling mess.

Switching before either of them realised, he jumped over so that he could squeeze Gladio’s sides, but it didn’t yield the desired results. The large expanse of his muscles tensed, but Gladio managed to hold in his laughter.

Noct frowned. He tried a few different spots but Gladio remained stubborn. Noct danced his fingers into the hollows of Gladio’s armpits. _There!_ A bullish snort escaped from Gladio but was quickly stifled. The man’s pride wouldn’t let him go down without a fight. Time to bring out the pièce de résistance.

Noct stepped away from Gladio, allowing him a few seconds to compose himself while Noct set himself down by his bare feet. His toes scrunched and curled while the rest of the muscles in his body flexed. Considering his new target Noct picked up a stiff paintbrush and pot of honey, grabbed Gladio by the big toe, and painted the honey in patterns down his arches.

A laugh slipped out before Gladio could control himself, the muffled sound of him biting his lip made its way back to Noct. He made sure to brush beneath his toes, leaving sticky deposits in its wake and causing Gladio to shake.

“What is Noct doing?” Ignis asked, unable to see what was unhinging Gladio so badly.

“You’ll see,” Noct teased.

“What is he doing?” Ignis asked, this time directed at Prompto and clearly panicked as he realised this unknown punishment was meant for him too.

“Ha! You guys are in big trouble!” Prompto grinned from his place across the room.

“Do you want to join them?” Noct asked sweetly.

“No!” Prompto squeaked.

Noct smirked at him and gave Gladio’s other foot the same treatment (though the man was still being too stubborn to allow a sound to escape) before moving back to Ignis with the brush and honey. The advisor hadn’t been prepared for the shift in attention and his giggles came much more freely than the shield’s.

“Pretty unpleasant, huh?” Gladio commented.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet!” Noct grinned. Gladio stilled at the promise and Noct finished working at Ignis’s feet and stood up. Making them laugh by his own hand was satisfying, but he wanted to see their faces as they came undone.

Chained to the wall behind so Ignis and Gladio couldn’t see them were two baby Anaks, barely any larger than a goat and standing half as tall as he was. Noct unclipped their chains, led them the short distance over and clipped their chains to the stocks so that one each stood behind Gladio and Ignis, their leathery snouts in smelling distance of the tantalising sticky treat.

Noct moved around to the front and as Ignis opened his mouth to question, his Anak sniffled out the honey on his feet and started licking it off. Ignis gave an indignant shriek and shook his head wildly at the torturous tickling sensation. Gladio raised an eyebrow at Noct but a moment later he finally saw Gladio's wall slip and he gave a deep roar that sounded more like thunder than laughter as his Anak set to work. Tears slipped down his cheeks and Noct was satisfied.

“Goddamnit Noct,” Gladio huffed, but Noct froze. The man in front of him hadn’t moved his lips.

The dungeon was filled with laughter, but suddenly it was Noct’s own laughter- somebody was poking him in the sides. He turned, trying to work out who else was in the dungeon, but he was lying on his back and his body was tangled in his sleeping bag. Even as Noct wriggled away he became trapped against the side of the tent.

“It’s time to get up, Princess,” Gladio huffed again, unrelenting in his poking. Noct chuckled and tried to bat the hands away, but he was still too sleepy to fight back properly.

“Breakfast is ready. Have you tried his feet?” Ignis called from outside the tent.

“Good idea,” Gladio said, and he grabbed Noct’s left foot through the sleeping back, digging his thumb into the sole.

“Ahhh!” Noct screamed and he managed to launch himself across the floor of the tent in his effort to get away. Gladio kept up with him, grabbing Noct around the waist, pulling him from the sleeping bag and throwing him over his shoulder as easily as a sack of potatoes. “Gladio, what the hell-ha-ha!”

Gladio continued his assault on Noct’s poor soles even as he carried him out of the tent and across the campsite. He stopped the tickle attack when he deposited Noct into his chair and Ignis set a plate of toasted veggies into his lap.

“Look at that- up on time and eating his breakfast,” Ignis glowered.

“It’s a miracle!” Prompto agreed.

Noct sulked as he reluctantly ate the vegetables that had been prepared for him. After the embarrassment dealt to him at the Medieval Festival, last night’s dream had been too perfect (if he ignored the fact that he wasn’t sure if there were any dungeons in the Citadel). In time Noct knew that his friends would move on from this, but for now they were going to be insufferable.

Looking for a way to get back at them to level the playing field would be asking for trouble, but he wouldn’t pass it up if given the chance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never even planned to do this much with this story, and I only write these fics if I can think of a premise that takes me, so my apologies that I'm gonna leave this here! Feel free to dream up your own conclusions about how Noct gets his payback ;)
> 
> Edit- I changed salt to honey as ultimatechimera pointed out that was better for tickle torture


End file.
